Through Time Again
by Zivandre
Summary: Voldemort won, the light side has either died or gone into hiding. What will one Hermione Granger do to save the wizarding future? AU, set in Marauders time. Happy! Time travel! please note: this is mainly a status of events, if you're one for dialogue, there's only two very short scenes with it. plenty of time jumps.
1. The Beginning

**AN: A little drabble in time, I say. I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it. The only thing I own is the plot, and any OC you see. A little setup, so to speak, everything is AU after the death of Harry during the Battle.**

Hermione did not have a good life. Two years ago, during the battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort won. Harry never came back, after being hit with the killing curse, like she thought he would. If someone asked about if she thought he had a choice in the matter, she would tell them that she believes he chose to go on into the afterlife with Ginny and his parents, and so many more. The Battle of Hogwarts was something that would go down in the history books, Voldemort had far more supporters than anyone thought he did. And with little warning, they were not able to evacuate all of the students and barely had time to call in what reinforcements they did have.

While everyone was crying and shouting over Harrys body, she saw Neville step forward to kill the snake, she watched until he was shot down with the killing curse by Bellatrix. With that, Hermione turned and ran to Dumbledore's office. Tumbling into the floo, she traveled to the burrow. No one was home, with everyone gone, and she doubted any would return. She was able to locate her parents in Australia, when she got there, she saw a very faint snake in skull floating over her house. She didn't even think to see if there was anyone watching her, she ran inside to see that they didn't even unpack their belongings. She could barely register that it was her parents in what she presumed was their bedroom, mangled beyond recognition.

No, that Hermione was long gone. She returned to Britain after that, staying on the run. She took out what Death Eaters ventured near her hideouts, when she could. But Hermione was busy planning. She still had her Time Turner, after Professor McGonagall slipped it to her when they went to Hogwarts. While it took almost two years to remove the hour-reversal charm, she also had to make sure she was able to stay longer than 5-minutes. Hermione planned to going back to 1976, she knew it was risky, but what hope did the world have now? She planned on returning when James Potter and friends, were in their sixth year, to hopefully change the future. The only thing she was waiting on was for the age reversal potion to finish brewing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror of her childhood bedroom. She figured this could be the final goodbye to life as she knew it. Looking at her 16-year-old self, she felt like that time were decades ago. Steeling herself, she turned the knob to 23 years in the past. Crouching down to the blurs moving outside of her, she thought she could make out the shapes of her parents, and then herself as well.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Looking around, she was glad it looked like the house was empty. Heading out, she first walked to a nearby grocery shop to make sure she was in the correct year and month, and to prove that the 5-minute lock was not in effect. After learning that it was August 14, 1976, Hermione walked around to the closest alley to apparate to Hogwarts' gates.

Arriving in front of Professor Dumbledore's office all too soon, she had to guess which Wizarding candy was the current password. Settling on Lemon drop, she ascended the stairs and knocked on the heavy wooden door. Hearing a faint enter, the door swung open to allow her access. Hermione had to struggle to hold back tears when she saw the likeable Headmaster. While she knew he was a manipulating wizard, she hoped to change that way of him before it was Harry's time.

"What brings you here, my young child?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sir, it's very complicated to explain, but in blunt terms, I'm from the future. 23 years to be exact, I'm not going to hold back on any truths, because, the time I came from needs to end. I hope to achieve this." She explained, "In 5 years' time, Voldemort came after James Potter and his wife, and child, over a prophecy. How, against better judgement, you placed him in an abusive home with muggles, never once checking up on him. Then, from the moment he stepped foot in this school, he was set against strange events that all pointed at Harry to save the day. You only gave him the bare minimum of answers, expecting him to come upon the truth, but in all actuality, it was me that found the truth.

"Then the Battle happened, Voldemort, along with over 500 death eaters, 30-so giants, Dementors, werewolves and vampires attacked this school filled with children and about 50 adults. The only survivors were the ones who loyally switched to his side, but even then, the numbers were low. It was a massacre of innocents, I was lucky I escaped." Finished Hermione, at this point, she stopped crying over the only friends she ever knew. It was easier that way, she knew her sacrifice had to at least fix something.

With Professor Dumbledore filling in and signing a few papers, he had Hermione re-enrolled in 6th year classes. Luckily, even though the future she knew would be non-existent soon, she still had her envelope with her O.W.L. results. Dumbledore chuckled at that. She got resorted into Gryffindor, with the hat pointing out her bravery, was the best kind to have. She pointed out that she still had most of her 6th year robes, but wasn't sure if the school books were the same, but Dumbledore told her that he would have a trip to Diagon Alley sorted for her tomorrow.

With Dumbledore allowing her to get reacquainted in the girl's dorm of Gryffindor tower, she fell into the most peaceful sleep she had in over three years.

Waking up, she grabbed her outfit and toiletries out of her beaded bag before heading to the shower. Once she was ready and ate breakfast, she met Professor Dumbledore in his office. One by one, they flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. Heading to Madame Malkins, she got sized for a few more school robes before they headed to Flourish and Botts for her school books. Getting the rest of her things, and stocking up on more potions ingredients then was necessary for any school-age student, she requested they head to the Magical Menagerie.

After asking Dumbledore for permission to acquire two animals, she picked out an owl and a kitten. The owl was an Eurasian Eagle owl, and was black, white, and gray in color, which she named Athena. While her kitten was a tortoise shell calico cat, she was black, goldish brown, and white, who she promptly named Hecate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~September 1st, 1976~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With everyone arriving back at school for the year, Hermione found herself mushed in between James Potter and Sirius Black, across from Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. At first, it was hard looking at the foursome, knowing how their life could have turned out, but she quickly overcame that knowing that she was here to change all of their lives.

In the past two weeks, Hermione met with Professor Dumbledore daily, explaining to him how Voldemort created horcruxes and what they were. In that short time, they were able to remove the Diadem of Ravenclaw from the Room of requirement, and Dumbledore also gained entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and killed the Basilisk. He also had plans to head to Gaunt Shack to see if the ring was placed yet and the cave where he put a powerful swapping spell on the basin.

Dumbledore also was able to persuade the Goblins of when a Hogwarts artifact pertaining to Helga Hufflepuff arrived at Gringotts, to notify him immediately. The only item he needed to find next was Riddles diary. They figured Nagini was not created yet, so they didn't have to worry about that.

Zoning back into the conversation, she tried to figure out a way to alert James, Sirius, and Remus of Peter's traitorous ways. Unfortunately, it took a week before she could corner Remus in the library. Asking him to follow her, they went to an unused classroom, where she put up locking and silencing spells.

Convincing him of her coming from the future wasn't that hard, she told him she knew that he was a werewolf, and the other three animagi forms. She told him she knew Greyback was the one to bite him, and other small facts that he told her in her past.

She was able to tell him that James and Lily get married, and they have a baby named Harry, how Peter was their secret keeper and betrayed them. She told him how Sirius knew, and chased after him, for Peter to kill 12 muggles, and cut off his finger and escape, leaving the blame on Sirius. How Dumbledore left young baby Harry with Petunia and how he was raised being abused. She told him of all six years at Hogwarts, the year on the run, and the two years of despair after.

"That's a lot to take in, how do I know you're not just crazy, trying to pull my leg?" Asked Remus. With that Hermione pulled up her sleeve, and showed him were the word, _Mudblood,_ was carved into her arm. She told him to pull up his sleeve, saying she knew his bitemark was on the same spot her scar was, where Voldemort put his Dark Mark on his followers. She found it intriguing that his followers left their marks in the same spot.

It took a while longer, but Remus finally believed her, with them settling on pulling James and Sirius together later to tell them the truth, they both just hoped this time around that horrible future would not happen.

The second full moon for the school year came on October 8th, with the group of Marauders' heading down to the whomping willow, Peter changed into his rat form and headed to hit the knot at the base of the violent tree. With all four of them heading down the long, cramped tunnel, they soon exited to the basement of the shrieking shack. With them walking upstairs, they were all shocked in seeing a large, full-grown black and white wolf, sitting in front of the window. Turning from the cracks in the boarded-up window, the wolf sat on her back paws, and gave off a wolfish smirk, before turning into a standing Hermione Granger.

"I figured I would give you guys a little surprise, at my old school, I had a lot of free-time to learn advanced magic on my own. I figured it would be fun for you, Remus, to experience another wolf during your transformation." Smirked Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, in the morning we should have a private chat, if you want?" Remus smiled gratefully. It was fun, having his three best friends with him, but Hermione was right, his inner wolf did yearn for a closer-in-species experience. "Now, I've never been near a female wolf while transformed, so I apologize if I try to, erm, mount you."

"What do you mean, Remus?"

"If my inner wolf tries to, _do the deed..."_

"I'm not understanding you?"

"If I try to get intimate, Hermione." Blushed Remus.

"I don't think we can have a heartfelt conversation over a candlelight dinner while we're wolves, Remus." Smirked Hermione.

"You know that's not what I mean! Okay, I apologize if I try to have sex with you!" Shouted Remus. "Sirius, if I try anything untoward, will you help?"

"I don't think Hermione would be into that, Moony."

"For Merlin's sake! Will you help her push me off of her, if I did try to do that!?"

With Sirius laughing, he finally let out a broken, agreed, before everyone transformed into their Animagus counterparts. Hermione stood tall with long, sleek black fur, with brown and white shades. Sirius was a large black dog, with wavy hair. James was of course a large brown and white stag, with his antlers still growing in. While peter was a small crème and brown rat. They all sat around Remus, who had already undressed and covered himself in a blanket inconspicuously.

It didn't take long for the moon to rise through, bathing Remus in the light. In his place sat an extremely large black alpha wolf, jumping down he slinked over to Hermione, sniffing his female counterpart. When he went to her rear, she stiffened and started to growl when he placed his snout where it didn't belong. She registered Sirius barking in what she presumed a laugh.

Luckily for both parties, Remus backed off. They all settled in for a while before Remus nudged Hermione toward the door. Following behind, he led them into the large bedroom, indicating for her to get on the bed, she complied to him, with him jumping up and settling down behind her. After laying there in comfortable silence, they soon drifted off to sleep.

In the months that followed, they focused more on their schoolwork then their plans for after school. James kept chasing after Lily, who, was warming up quite nicely to James. They still kept Peter at arm's length, per Hermione's wishes. It wasn't long till the summer holidays arrived and Hermione was welcomed to stay with Remus. At this point, they both were steadily dating, which took a lot of patience and encouragement on Hermione's part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~October 31st, 1981~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the home of Hermione and Remus Lupin, and their daughter, Annabelle. Also, waiting for him there, was Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry, and Severus. They were waiting for Dumbledore to get back from the trap laid unknown by Peter. Voldemort was to arrive at James' second house, that was in Godric Hollow. Dumbledore gave them the news, that Voldemort was defeated.

At the end of sixth year, Hermione was able to prevent Sirius setting up Severus Snape to seeing Remus, which Remus was grateful for. She also prevented the foursome from continuing bullying Severus. Which led Lily to being with James before the end of 6th year, instead of 7th. Over the next few years, that led the group of four young men to be friends. Severus got over his crush on Lily, instead pursuing his masters in Potions.

James and Sirius went on from school to become Aurors, at the Ministry of Magic. Remus and Hermione bought a shop in Diagon Alley, selling rare and magical books across the world. While Lily, would pop in and help when she could.

Hermione and Remus ended up getting married straight out of school, shortly followed by James and Lily. They both ended up pregnant a year and half later. Of course, James and Lily had a boy, Harry James Potter, with Hermione name Godmother, and Sirius Godfather. While Hermione and Remus had a girl, Annabelle Marie Lupin. They named Severus Godfather, and Lily Godmother.

In the years that followed, the two children were soon joined by 9 more. Hermione and Remus had three more children, Apollo Remus, Kora Elaine, and Kyros and Lily had two more, Brookelynne Orabelle and Adrian Thayne.

Sirius was a playboy for the years that followed school, until he met Zabrina Pryor, a delectable Amazonian that captured Sirius' heart. When they were about to hit the five-month mark on their relationship, a previous conquest of his arrived on his door with a bundle. Madalynn stayed long enough to tell them that the child was his, and that she wanted no part of it. Sirius was worried Zabrina would leave, but they conquered the ups and downs of raising a child together. They soon got married and welcomed Orion Zander into their home as well.

After Severus acquired his potions Masters, he left for a two-month reprieve in France where he met Margot. Within three years, they were married and had twins, Nicole Francine and Collete Patience. They then moved into a house in Hogsmeade, so that Severus could take up the Potions teacher position at Hogwarts.

 **AN: I plan to have an alternate ending to this story. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, yes Hermione is an animagi, she studied it during her year on the run, and more-so the two years after. Where she is the brightest witch of her age, she was able to choose her form. In this world, her patronus isn't an otter, but a wolf.**

 **Also a little history on the children, so the epilogue makes sense:**

 **Hermione and Remus' children:**

 **Annabelle Marie-G, June 8, 1980**

 **Apollo Remus-B, October 22, 1983**

 **Kora Elaine-G, February 15, 1985**

 **Kyros Demitri-B, February 15, 1985**

 **James and Lily:**

 **Harry James-B, July 31, 1980**

 **Brooklynne Orabelle-G, May 28, 1981**

 **Adrian Thayne-B, March 14, 1985**

 **Sirius and (OC) Madalynn(1) and Zabrina(2) (first women is a one-off, became pregnant, dropped the baby with Sirius then left)**

 **(1)Delilah Amette-G, June 2, 1983**

 **(2) Orion Zander-B, August 15, 1985**

 **Severus and Margot**

 **Nicole Francine-G, September 10, 1986**

 **Collete Patience-G, September 10,1986**


	2. The Ending

**September 1, 1996**

"Come on, we have 45 minutes to get you on that train and find you a nice compartment, we need to find everyone else as well." Yelled Hermione over the crowd of students preparing to head to Hogwarts.

"Mum, we have _time,_ besides, Uncle James say's it's alright to not be so early!" Whined Kora.

"Besides, Uncle Harry said he'd save us a seat! He said he knows how to make the compartments bigger so we'd all fit!" Interjected Kyros, Kora's identical twin.

Giving up, Hermione let Remus wrangle his children's trunks on the train. Annabelle and Apollo had already run ahead, after they spotted their extended family near the middle of the train.

Catching up to their children, they gave out hugs and farewells to all of the children. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a mass of redheads coming their way. It saddened her that she wouldn't be able to experience this life with Harry and Ron as her best friends, but she knew this version of events made everyone in the picture happy. In the end she was glad to give Harry the life he deserved, with a complete loving family.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice all of the children had already boarded the train, and she started waving frantically as her children leaned out the window, shouting their goodbyes.

The next day, Hermione and Remus woke up to a short letter from Kora,

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _We both got into Slytherin! Along with Collete, Brookelynne helped us get settled in, and she's been really nice about it too. Everyone's been really nice so far, except one older boy, Draco Malfoy. But you should've seen what Brookelynne done! She gave him a mean bat-bogey hex! It looked even worse than Ginny's! But after that he didn't say anything else!_

 _Nicole got into Hufflepuff with Delilah. And of course, Orion got into Gryffindor with Harry and Annabelle. Than Adrian's in Ravenclaw with Apollo. So, no one's alone in a house anymore! I do kind of wish I was in Gryffindor with everyone else, but I know I must really belong here if that sorting hat says so!_

 _Ill write soon!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Kora and Kyros_

Hermione handed the letter to Remus, wiping away her stray tears. When he finished he hugged her, telling her that Lily and Severus was there if they needed anything. Plus, they had thirteen other children there if they needed anything. Laughing away her tears, she pulled Remus back into bed, enjoying a few more hours of her husband before they had to open shop.

 **June 31, 1998**

Hermione watched Harry's name being called, while he walked across the stage to Albus Dumbledore, to receive his Diploma from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She watched so many of her friends walk across that stage, and the tears wouldn't stop. They looked exactly how she remembered them, before everything turned bad.

She was glad she altered time, potentially destroying everything they knew, for everything to work out. She was glad she was the one to be able to save the world so to say, to give her friends a life of happiness. She mingled with every single one of her "old friends" letting the happiness of their fresh start outweigh the sadness of how she remembered everyone dying. She was able to go home that night, not only with her daughter and boyfriend, but with a life she was ecstatic to have.

 **July 15, 2000**

Hermione left the room where her daughter, Annabelle, was waiting with her husband. She went ahead and told Blaise Zabini, their best man, that they were ready. She walked into the reception area and sat down at the high table with her husband of 22 years. Blaise left the room, to return shortly, and announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome to you, Mr. And Mrs. Draco and Annabelle Malfoy!"

The wedding reception went on smoothly, with Blaise only giving a slightly crude speech, the food was great. And their first dance as husband and wife, made plenty of people cry.

Remus was sad to see he oldest daughter get married, but he was overjoyed that she would be happy. It made him love Hermione even more that she was able to invent a potion that removed any chance of their children getting his "furry little problem." He didn't look down on being a werewolf anymore, because he had his loving wife by his side. But he was glad his children didn't have to experience it.

All in all, he was glad Hermione came back in time and gave him and his friends the life they deserved. Plus, he got the added bonus of one hot wife to boot. The years that followed, their family grew and grew, welcoming many grand-children into the already large family.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
